


One more time (let's do it again)

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [11]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach House, Blow Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Summer Vacation, eugene roe is a flirty man and nobody can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: Every year, it goes like this:Muck and Penkala rent a beach house. And every year, Babe and Eugene have sex in the hot tub.





	One more time (let's do it again)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, another prompt for anon on tumblr for Babe month! Anon asked for baberoe doing it in a place where they shouldn't... I was HAPPY to write it, so enjoy!
> 
> English is not my first language. I did not revised it, so there may be some verb tenses mistakes. Title is from "Do it Again" from Robyn. I own nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Every year, it goes like this:

 

Muck and Penkala rent a beach house.

They invite the whole gang, buy enough booze to make an elephant pass out, enough snacks to feed a few families, and throw in a few joints for good measure. Everyone comes and exchange news, happy to see each other in a more relaxed environment. They “aww” at pictures of Harry’s kids, swim until they can’t feel their legs. Around four, Malarkey gets a sunburn on his back. They spend the evening dancing and partying, drinking until Nixon is passed out on the couch and everyone puts something on his body until they can’t even see him, only hear his loud snores. Toye gets into the hot tub with his beer and only gets out to beat Bill, Liebgott and Webster at poker. Speirs beats everyone at beer pong and darts. Buck and Luz get into an arm wrestling contest, and Buck wins. Harry always wants to go swimming when it’s dark, and Lipton has to convince his drunk friend to stay inside. Talbert eats the chips while Winters tells him about his work, and the two of them stay in the kitchen well past midnight, a bit in retreat of the party animals in the living room. They all watch a stupid movie towards two o’clock and everybody passes out in various position, a few of them retreating in the vast house to find a bed to collapse on, exhausted. In the morning, they eat toast, pancakes and bacon, all made by Winters and Lipton. They drink coffee and by noon, the house is clean and they leave, promising to call and to see each other soon.

Yes, every year, it's the same.

And every year, Babe and Eugene have sex in the hot tub.

 

It’s a tradition of sorts. Around three or four o’clock in the morning, Babe will knock on Eugene’s door. Eugene will answer, only wearing his blue swim trunks that bring out his eyes, and will nod at Babe. They will walk towards the hot tub, get in, and enjoy for a moment the stillness after the big party.

This year is no different from any other year.

Eugene and Babe don’t really interact outside of the yearly party. They have friends in common, of course, but they hang out with slightly different groups, and rarely bump into each other because of their respective schedules. Still, every time they _do_ meet, they end up making out in the backseat of their shared taxi, or, for instance, fucking in the hot tub at the beach house. It’s an attraction that Eugene can’t resist, Babe’s smile and freckled skin always turning him into a mess of sparks in his lower belly.

The hot tub is a  known thing for the both of them. They never got caught, always careful to not make any noise and to go when everyone else is passed out somewhere inside the house. It’s familiar, it’s something Eugene looks forward to every year. Eugene’s heart beats faster when he sees the clock racing towards three. He changes into his swimsuit, and grabs his towel. He barely has time to fix a little his hair before he hears a light knock at his door.

“Hey, Gene,” says Babe, casually leaning on his doorframe. He also is wearing his swim trunks, and is holding a bright green towel.  “I was just about to go into the hot tub, and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me.”

Eugene nods, and smiles, the faint beer buzz still under his skin. Babe is apparently feeling the alcohol more. His skin is flushed and his eyes heavy, but Eugene can see a spark in Babe’s irises, and when he smiles at him, Eugene can’t help but to feel a shiver of anticipation run down his spine.

“I would love that,” he answers. “Let’s go.”

They walk in silence, their shoulders brushing as they make their way into the silent house. Once in awhile, Eugene catches a glimpse of Babe’s lean torso, and his eyes linger on the dip of his hips. When he looks up at Babe, the other man winks at him, and Eugene can feel his own cheeks hot under Babe’s gaze.

The hot tub is still working, the humming familiar and almost comforting in all the silence. Eugene has flashbacks, like always, of the precedent years. He blinks and sees himself rubbing against Babe in the far corner of the tub in 2013, sliding effortlessly. He blinks again and sees Babe’s pretty cock hard against his tigh, kissing him senseless right before they get in the water in 2014. Eugene’s skin tingles as he remembers the wet pressure of Babe’s mouth on him, sucking in and making him come harder than he ever did in 2015, truly an amazing year. He can’t wait for this year’s edition of their tradition, and hurries behind Babe that is already knee deep in the tub, easing in slowly, hissing at the hot water.   


When they are finally settled, they wait a few minutes, enjoying the bubbles and the warm water. Babe closes his eyes and sighs with pleasure. Eugene does his best not to stare at Babe’s torso, the line of his neck, the way his hair falls in his eyes, or--

Eugene coughs and sits down closer to Babe so that their knees are touching. His hand creeps on Babe’s tigh, and slowly but surely palms Babe’s half hard cock through his swimsuit. Babe opens one eye and looks at Eugene, smiling.

“Already?” he asks, whispering, because a few bedrooms are adjacent to the hot tub, and the last thing they want is an audience.

Eugen shrugs, all hesitation gone from his mind. He wants Babe and Babe wants him. That’s all that matters now.

 

Every year, it goes like this:

 

Babe will kiss Eugene, slowly at first, but rapidly sliding his tongue on the other’s man lips, parting them to taste him. Eugene will have trouble focusing because Babe is a _great_ kisser, gentle, sweet and hot all at the same time. Eugene will melt into his arms. They will caress each other, Eugene loving Babe’s lower back and hips, and Babe not getting enough of Eugene’s arms and shoulders. As their kiss will become more and more passionate, their touches will become rougher, more demanding, and it’s right there that they will decide what they will _do_ exactly.

This year, Eugene already knows what he wants. He has thought about it a lot, touching himself alone in his apartment, coming apart quickly under the covers. He has thought about it at work, daydreaming, hiding in the bathroom to take care of himself with a few thrusts of his hand. When he finally received the invitation to the beach house, Eugene knew it was his chance.

Eugene straddles Babe’s hips, water splashing around them. He grinds hard against Babe, making the redhead gasp, and brings his mouth to Babe’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says, low and seductive, then he sucks right below Babe’s earlobe.

Babe freezes underneath him. “Gene,” he breathes, almost out of breath. “Are you sure?”

Eugene grinds back on him, making sure that Babe can feel how hard he is, just with the thought of Babe entering him, stretching him to his limit. Babe’s hands grip at Eugene’s hips, and he kisses him, eager to continue what they started. They never did quite went there, always stopping at  (amazingly wet) blow jobs or (quick and rough) hand jobs. They had grinded a lot against each other, hand wrapping around cocks, tugging just right until they came, but never went all the way. 

 

 

This year, it goes like this:

 

Babe kisses Eugene and creeps his hands to the waistband of his swimsuit, removing it slowly, careful not to make too much noise. The swimsuit is thrown on the ground, followed by Babe's, and Eugene is gloriously naked, his cock flush on his hip. Babe bites his lower lip and takes a moment to appreciate the view. He can’t see everything, though, so he lifts Eugene by the hips, his weight reduced by the water, and switches places with him. Eugene pushes himself up so that he’s sitting at the edge of the hot tub, water dripping from his tighs. He slowly opens his legs so that Babe can easily come in between. He looks at Babe from under his lashes, and Babe groans at the view, his knees buckling under him.

Babe goes back for another series of heated kisses, his hands grabbing at Eugene’s tighs, keeping him grounded while Eugene rakes his long fingers through his damp hair. Everything is hot and wet around them, but it’s nothing compared to the hotness and tightness of Eugene’s hole when Babe slips a careful finger inside him, making Eugene shudder.

Babe gasps as he realizes that Eugene is already prepared for him. His finger comes back slick with lube, and when he looks back at Eugene, the other man gives him a daring look, a _“fuck me already”_ look, and Babe’s mind goes completely blank. He is only human after all. 

“Fuck, Gene, you were ready for me?” he whispers low in Eugene’s ear, climbing on the seats of the hot tub so he’s perfectly aligned with Eugene,  his arms coming at each side of the other man, pushing him down gently until Eugene is almost laying on his back on the wooden deck. “Couldn’t wait, you had to have my cock right then, huh?” he adds, then bites lightly at Eugene’s collar bone.

Eugene can feel the pressure from Babe’s cock on his entrance, only teasing him. He groans, grabbing Babe’s arms that are supporting the redhead’s weight, and scratches long lines with his fingernails. “Edward, _please_ ,” he says, his voice strained.

Eugene had prepared himself, earlier that night, hidden away in a bathroom. Three fingers slick with lube, and a firm hand on the base of his hard cock to make sure that he didn’t come immediately. Eugene doesn’t want to waste any more time.

Babe is now completely covering him, crawling between Eugene’s thighs. The deck is not the most comfortable surface, but they both had worse. They are dripping wet, the steam from the hot tub only adding to the atmosphere, making it hard to see where one of them begin and the other ends. They can hear other people moving around the house, the insects chirping away. The stars are bright and beautiful above them, yet they only have eyes for each other. Eugene sighs and puts a hand on Babe’s cheek, his thumb grazing his lips. Babe closes his eyes and leans into Eugene’s hand.  

“ _Please ,_ ” Eugene murmurs once more.

 

 

This year, it goes like _this_ :

 

Babe enters him slow, taking his time. Every inch is a sweet, burning sensation to Eugene. Now that it’s happening, he really still can’t quite believe it, that Babe is finally inside of him. Eugene blinks up at Babe, and feels his skin catch on fire when he sees that Babe is looking at him, right at him with eyes that burn, passion and hunger all hidden in his irises. He can still hear the bubbling of the tub, the creaking of the deck, he can smell the water and Babe’s cologne, but all he can focus on are the way Babe’s hips feel against his ass when he bottoms down, and Babe’s hands that find their way to Eugene’s hips, grabbing for leverage.

“Fuck, oh my _god-_ ” says Babe, kissing at Eugene’s neck while Eugene gets accustomed to the new sensation.  

They are both panting, Babe’s breath hot on his neck, and suddenly, Eugene can’t take it anymore. He tentatively rolls his hips, and oh-

 

_Oh Christ._

This is better than every fantasy he ever had.

 

Babe whimpers and immediately meets him halfway, thrusting slow and deep, his cock sliding effortlessly in and out of Eugene. Eugene wraps his legs around Babe’s middle to bring him closer, always closer, and Babe has no choice but to fall over Eugene, his hand flying up to his dark hair, pulling a little.

“Gene, you feel amazing, this is- _fuck-_ this is fucking- oh my god-” stammers Babe, while Eugene licks and kisses every inch of skin he can reach.

Babe is thick and hot inside of him, stretching him until Eugene can feel the head of his cock pushing right on his sweet spot. He gasps and forgets to breathe for a moment. His body seems to have a mind of his own as he adjusts his hips so that Babe can push again at the very same spot, and _yes_ , that’s it, right _there-_

 

Babe kisses him hard, and brings Eugene’s left leg to his shoulder, his thrusts heavier now that they settled on a rhythm. Eugene can’t get enough of Babe’s face, how it’s mixed with emotions: adoration, lust, and most of all, amazement, just like he never thought this would happen.

There’s something so pure in this very moment, yet so very _wrong_ \- they are fucking outside for everyone to see, after all - and Eugene can’t stop smiling. He whispers sweet nothings into Babe’s ear, and every thrusts sends wave after wave of pleasure right down his stomach. Babe kisses the interior of his calf and with every roll of his hips he moans, the sounds swallowed up by the noise of the hot tub.

Eugene feels so _close_ , he had wanted this for so long, almost a year now. When he finally comes apart, spilling on his stomach, he looks at Babe, and moans his name, like it’s the only way to say it.

Babe rides his orgasm with him, holding him by the waist as he gasps at Eugene’s face. The man below him is so _beautiful_ in that very moment, open and loving, coming undone in the most amazing way possible. When he hears his name spoken with such devotion, he feels a shiver going right to his groin. The pressure of Eugene’s ass feels almost too much, and it’s not long until he comes, burying himself inside of Eugene, his orgasm so intense he thinks he sees stars for a second or two.

 

 

This year, unlike all the other years, it ends like this:

 

They go up into Eugene’s room, clean up and change. They don’t say a word, and climb into bed together. For the first time, they sleep in the same bed, cuddled and warm, letting the adrenalin of their escapade slowly disappear from their bodies.

 _“This time_ ,” Eugene thinks while he’s watching Babe fall asleep, his eyelashes brushing the freckles on his cheeks, “ _this time is different. It feels different.”_

Eugene closes his eyes.

 

_“It feels like a start.”_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm.... I don't even know at this point??? Comments fuel me and make my day!


End file.
